Finn's brother
by finnsfriendice12
Summary: What happens when farmworld finn becomes ice prince after ooo becomes real after the 1000 years(finn's brother and mom and dad had been frozen by ice pirnce after 12 years) what will happen?will finn escape from the crown?will his family accept him?find out! chapter 17 will contain Simon and bettys kid, Adam Petrikov, and Sarah.
1. Chapter 1:finn's brother

Chapter 1:Finn's brother

1 thousand years after freezing his family and Jake/the /ice prince wakes up and goes over to his ice dog, rubs his stomach and decides its time to go capture a princess. After he captures Princess bubblegum he see's the hero, Jason coming over to save her. He was a human who had red brownish hair, but this was the first time ice prince had seen him. He frowned at the thought that he seemed very familiar.

After he beat up the ice prince and saved princess bubblegum, he went to go find his mom. Ice prince went back to bed pondering what has happened and why he is growing in temperature. He goes to bed and in his dream he starts to see a vision from the past talking to prince take the crown and destroy it the vision said destroy it and you will be freed.

After waking up he found his crown gone and saw a weird lady with the same hat(ice princess/Fiona),and the same white hair. She started whispering some gibberish so I snuck behind her and took the crown and started to think about the dream I had.

Jason's pov:

I went to see my mom and saw her crying on her bed holding a picture of my older mom told me he was dead and that he could never come back.I asked my mom why she was crying,all she said was "The crown",so I backed away one step and saw her getting up and saying that"we need to destroy that stupied crown. I asked what she was talking about,and she said "your older brother is not dead,he is the ice prince" my face went from happy to shock.

Sorry guys for the short story anyways yeah its finnona but will finn get back to normal? Well peace!


	2. Chapter 2:The Proposal

**Finn's crown**

**Finn:Hey will you tell them about…**

**Me:ssssshhhhhh..don't tell them about the thing when you become regular you not farmworld in later chapters,"looks up at crowd' oh crap.**

Jason was left in awe as he had found out what had happened, that his own brother was the creepy dude. "do you mean ice prince is finn?",Jason asked. The mother shook her head once or twice. But also I want to tell you what happened to your father…

Ice Prince pov:

"Wait your real?! Ice prince asked".she nodded and said that you need to break the crown."But to break it you have to marry me",she stated, Ice princes blood drained from his face at that instance, finally a princess who wants to marry me,he though while ice princess was thinking the same thing hoping he'll before he could put out the ring,she kissed him, It was surprising she thought seeing his eyes change from white to blue, she questioned it for a minute but shrugged it off

But before he could propose Jason broke in there and said, "Ice prince let go of ice princess before I have to hurt you" Ice prince was startled by the sudden entrance. "Jason can't you see I'm about to get married," Ice prince said. "Yeah you were going to force her to marry you come on ice princess lets go," Jason said. But she took her arm away from his and Jason was startled now to, too see this princess not actually wanting to be saved. "Get out of here Jason go back to mom" Ice prince said. This really freaked out Jason, He left and ask himself, How did he know about mom.

Gumball pov:

"Jane can you come here," Gumbal called. "Yes Prince gumball". "Well you know Ice princess?",he asked. "Yes why"? well shes gone missing and not one of the prince's have seen maybe she went to ooo. "yeah maybe" He repied.

Jason POV:

After waking up from an uncomfortable sleep, I went outside to check To see a human girl and her pet cat(This is that after the father died a reincarnation of jake and cake, different worlds, find Jason and his mom,and jane and her dad) She walked over to me blushing and said"hi",I repied with the same words and she asked. "have you seen someone by the name of ice princess". I replied with a "yes, but last time I saw her she was getting married to ice prince. She stared at me not evening paying attention and lose track of her time, I started blushing a little, and backed forward to my house but she was following me.

I asked her name And she replied back with J-j-Jane, you she replied. I answered with Jason, and she stuck out her hand and started blushing and I shook her hand.

**Well that's a rap for today people hope you enjoyed it oc x oc/jane x Jason, I am making up the names for the mom and dad, anyways enjoy it,hope this was longer, GOODNIGHT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Marriage

**Set Free, and the wedding**

**Me:Well at least they don't know this is the chapter with oc x oc and finn x fionna."looks at crowd". Screw me.**

**Finn:you just had to tell them didn't you.**

**Me:I'm sorry-**

**Finn:shutup its starting**

Jason Pov

As Jason started to back up from the girl who just kept looking at him he started blushing non-stop. "So what's your name?" jane asked. " , Jason? Jason replied.( the moms name for Jason shall be Jessica) "Jason get in here" Jessica Yelled. "Ok mom, Hey I got to go ok" Jason said. "ok " jane replied with a sad look on her face. Bye the said at the same time.

Ice prince and princess POV

Ice prince Ok now can I marry you?

Ice princess: ok I accept.

Ice prince: I got so happy for myself I started blushing, I've known this girl for 6 years now and now I will marry her, I feel really happy.

Ice princess: Me to, as she replied she got a huge grin on her face

Ice prince: So about my crown, How can I break it?

Ice princess: it says on the prophecy , that only true love can break it, saying as she blushed

Ice prince: so we just kiss?

Ice princess: yes and we would have to get married.

Ice prince: ok so wanna kiss, my princess?

Ice princess: We can but we have to wait till the wedding on the exact date.

Ice prince: So when is that?

Ice princess: Five days from now.

Ice prince: ok he said Beginning to make a sad frown.

Ice princess: Don't worry finn, we can still kiss.

Ice prince: Finn? Wait wait, Do you mean you know of those dreams I have been having were real?

Ice princess: yes ice prince they were.

**Five days Later.**

Priest:ice prince do you take Ice princess as your wife.

Ice prince:I Do

Priest Ice princess Do you take Ice prince as your Husband?

Ice princess: I Do

Priest: Ok by the power invested by glob, grod, gob, and grob,I knoe pronounce you man and wife,You may kiss the bride Ice prince.

After kissing the bride the two Were set free but for now,But will they ever really be set free.

Jason POV:

Jason:come on mom you have to be kidding, Ice prince and Ice princess are getting married.

Jessica: Yep, They would break the curse I hope

Jason:Ok but do I really have to wear this?

Jessica:yes now put on your suit and get ready

Jason:but mom

Jessica: No buts mister now move!

Jason: Awe.

**Finn:see was it that hard Joseph**

**Me: No I guess your right**

**Finn: now shutup**

**Me: How could they know I may write another chapter and a prequel to this? "looks at crowd", me and my mouth.**

**Well people see you laters.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Wedding After Party

**Wedding After party**

**Ok Everyone ready for chapter 4!**

Jason Pov:

Jason: Mom?

As Jason walked into the door he saw pieces of old crown everywhere and a blue shaded guy and girl with the crowns intact

Ice goddess: so finn and that insolent simon have gotten free

Ice god; We will find someone to take over again my wife.

Jessica:Jason get out of here, oh how I wish your dad was still here 'sigh'.

Then out of no where jane came barrging in the door and the ice god and goddess noticed it.

Ice goddess: Like her?

Ice god: Yes

Finn: Oh no you don't!

Ice god: WHAT!How are you still alive?

Finn: You stupid ice god,You should know that you can't kill me you foolish ice god.

Fionna: This is for killing my mom you stupid ice goddess.

After beating the ice god and goddess the mom still didn't trust him.

Finn: Mom are you ok?

Jessica: yes finn.

Fionna: hey sis

The mom goes over and slaps finn in the face

Finn: What was that for ma?

Jessica: For leaving us, going crazy, and freezing us.

Finn: I was thinking that I would save you,the crown made me crazy,and the crown made me.

Jessica: how can I be sure That you're the real finn.

Finn: ok I'll tell you

FLASHBACK

Ice prince: wait what just happened to the crown.

Ice princess: I don't know?

Ice god: foolish boy you should have stayed like that forever.

Ice goddess: we should have made sure they would of never made it out of the crown.

Finn: you two are both dead for what you did to us!

But before finn could move he fealt something sharp in his leg,same with fionna.

Ice god: My wife we will take over all of ooo and aaa and the whole world!

End Of Flash back

Finn: So what do we need to do now fionna.

Jessica: now I want you to leave us for good!

Finn: why mom!

Jessica: Finn, I still don't trust you.

Finn starts crying and goes to find someone to forgive Marceline.

Marceline POV

Marceline: What do you want you but?

Finn: I came here to apologize.

Marceline: Why should I forgive you.

Finn: Because I need you to forgive me.

Marceline: Ice prince how do you even know me?

Finn: one I'm not ice prince, my name is finn mertens', two it was not my fault the crown did it to me.

Marceline: Wait, how do you know who you use to be?

Finn: because I am finn.

Marcy: Ok I believe you.

Finn: Ok I have to go build a house cause my mom still has not accepted me for some reason

Marceline: by finn.

2 days later

Finn POV:

Finn: hey ma, whatcha need.

Jessica: I came to say sorry for what I have done.

Finn: I should be saying sorry mom.

Jessica: ok love you finn bye.

Finn: Bye

6 years later:Finn POV

Finn: come here honey

Fionna: yes?

Finn: How have you been.

Fionna: good

Finn: yeah me to.

Fionna hey why does that dog and cat figure with a face of a skeleton look so familiar?

Finn: I don't know.

**Me:OK guys that's it for right now**

**Finn: OK joseph just stop talking**

**Me: But why!**

**Finn: just be quiet**

**Me: Ok.**


	5. Chapter 5:the lichs return!

The two lichs and explanation

**Me: Hey guys if your wondering about marcy,she became marcy again by her father after a deal with death,so marcy is back! also instead of 6 years its actually 3 ok people.**

**Finn:Ok joseph do not say anything about this chapter being the one with jane x jason,and pb's return, looks at crowd.**

**Me: hahahahhaahaha, i'm not the only one!**

**finn: shutup!**

Jason Pov:

jane: jason will you go out with me.

Jason:YES,finally a girl who likes me, and who dosen't just like me for my looks.

After the date the started kissing and not noticeing that finn and fionna were behind them.

Finn POV:

Finn: awwwee so cute

Fionna: I know, their perfect for each other.

Finn: so you wanna kiss to?

After kissing for two minutes jane and jason hear something.

Jason: FINN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

while jane was yelling the same the at fionna

Finn and fionna: uh..uh.. nothing

Jane and jason: it didn't sound like nothing.

Finn: well i just wanted to see my baby bwother

Jason: i'm not a little kid anymore, i'm 15

finn: and i'm 29, again i just wanted to see what my brother is up to.

While talking finn hears something.

Finn: guys shhhh!

jason: what is it now finn?

Finn: i hear something, sounds like evil laughing.

Jason: what do you mean?

Finn:i mean, The lich.

Jason: what's the lich?

Finn: Jason if i haven't of made that wish all those years ago you would have been fake.

Jason: WHAAAAAAA-

Finn: He would've destroyed all humans beside me.

Jason: WHAAAAAAAAAA-

finn: come on everyone we have evil to slay!

They walk to see the two lichs almost free from the ice.

Finn: fionna if one of us don't make it out of this remember i will always love you!

Fionna:love you two.

Just at that moment they attacked but then at the end they saw finn get stabbed and was dieing.

Fionna: No! finn, please be ok!

finn: i guess i am the one who dies, saying with a weak smile.

Finn:But before i die please take care of the baby i will come again.

At that moment finn died but he will not be gone for ever.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Finn: you had to kill me off for right now,didn't you?**

**Me:Finn calm down your only dead for a while.**

**Finn: how long?**

**Me: two years, oh crap i just told the readers of this :(**


	6. Chapter 6:Finn returns

Finn's return

2 years later

Finn's POV:

Finn:Death can i go back now

Death:yes finn,you can go back to your wife.

Finn: thanks death

Death: goodbye finn the hero.

Jason POV:

Jason:i feel so sad, first finn dies, and now my moms in such a bad state of grief.

Jane:hey jason

Jason: Hey jane i have to ask you something.

Jane: yeah?

Jason: Will you marry me?

Jane: YES!

6 months later

Jason: Hey fionna.

Fionna: hey,she said with a sad look on her face

Then pg walked into the room and said hello my wife.

Jason: hey pg, he said in a sad voice.

Today is the day of the marriage between jason and a masked figure walked in the room.

Masked figure: Hey jason.

Jason: who are you?

masked figure: you know who i am.

Jason: still i don't know, like are you a friend kidding around with me?

masked figure:You got to be kidding me!

jason: no i am not to be kidding with you.

masked figure: wow after two years you forget your brothers voice and look.

Jason thought for a minute then he realized who it was.

jason:FINN!

Finn takes off the mask.

Finn: wow why did you take so long to guess who i am?

Jason: how did you get here?

Finn: do you think i would miss my brothers wedding?anyways wheres my wife?

Jason: do you mean fionna?

finn: yeah.

Jason: well she is marrying pg in a few days.

finn's blood drained right from his face

Finn:WHAT! where is my wife!

jason:over there.

finn:ok i'll put my mask back on and on the date i'll get her back!

2 days later

Do you fionna the human marry prince gumball

Fionna: i d-

Just then finn ran in and said objection still wearing them mask

prince gumball: who are you to object at my wedding with my wife!

Finn: your wedding!?YOUR WIFE!NO SHE IS MINE AND FOR ONE I AM FINN THE HUMAN,as finn tore off the mask.

fionna was shocked and prince gumbal said not matter.

prince gumball:Yeah just because you came into stop us dosen't mean fionna still loves you, now fionna as your were saying.

fionna: i do not!

prince gumball:WHAT!GUARDS THROW HER IN THE DUNGEON FOR NOT WANTING TO MARRY ME!

Finn:YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT HER, BUT BEFORE HE COULD he got knocked out.

fionna: FINN!

prince gumball:Take this two to the dungeon!while grabbing her.

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!**

**fINN:YES IM BACK!**

**ME:ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!**

**FINN:YES!**

**ok peps till next time, enjoy it, also for another cliff, who will save this pair!you will know next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: gumball is evil

**Finn's resucue**

**Finn:Ok **

Finn:You can't just throw me into a dungeon just cause somebody wouldn't marry you!

Prince gumball:Finn, i can torture you into letting you marry her.

Finn:How?

Prince gumball: by putting this on your head,holding his old crown.

finn:You crazy but,why do you even want to marry her!

prince gumball: because she is mine!

finn:Never!

As gumball is about to put it on his head he see's a shadow come out of no where and break it in his hand.

Shadow guy:I will not let you put that crown on anyone ever again!

gumball:And who are you to tell me what to do?

a second shadow figure appears

First shadow:Because of those crowns we lost each other

Second: and you WILL NOT MAKE HIM HAVE THE FIRST MISTAKE!

Simon: i am simon Petrikov!

Betty: I am betty petrikov

Finn was shocked by what they had said

pg:No mater i am also have fionna mind controlled by pb.

Finn: you sicko, you will never take my wife he said while breaking out of the holds and pushing the prince against the wall.

then out of no where was kicked off by fionna

finn:fionna why did you do that!

fionna started talking to pg

fionna: you ok my prince?

Pg:yes,while having a wide evil grin on his face.

Finn now was even more and started crying,fionna went over to him and said grow up finn.

Then out of no where Jane kicked pg in the face.

Pg: what! who did that.

Jason came out of the dark.

Jason: you will die for what you did to my step sis!

fionna then came out of the dark and kicked him in the face wondering what he was talking about

Then finn figured out how to break it

Finn then punched pg in the face and grabbed fionna and kissed her

Fionna got free and looked to see finn.

Finn: fionna are you now back to norma-

But was caught back when she kissed him.

Finn was now shocked to see the sudden kiss

Fionna:thanks finn, you do know i still love you.

Finn:i do.

3 years later

While finn and fionna were sleeping their was a little boy sneaking up on them to trick them.

His name was James.

James: ok now i trick mom and dad, but for some reason he saw his mom getting a big belly.

Finn: fionna do you here little foot steps while talking quietly.

fionna:yes.

Finn:wanna trick him?and act like were sleeping?

fionna:yes

finn and fionna were fake snoring.

james: hiya! but felt something catch him.

finn: HAHAHAHAHAH!

james; awe i thought i tricked you!also ma why is your stomuch so big?

fionna:i am pregnant with your baby sister

James:SISTER!

Finn: yep son you are now an older brother.

Jason POV

Jane:hey you awake?

Jason: yeah, OMGLOB YOUR PREGENANT!

jane:Yeah i guess i am.

Jason:well take it easy ok?

jane:ok.

**Cliff hanger!**

**ME:next chapter will be the new babys ok guys**

**Finn: ok!**


	8. Chapter 8:gumball returns

**The baby's are coming!**

**Me: finns a father! finns a fATHER!**

**finn:would you just shutup already joseph!**

**me: don't make me change your script.**

**Finn: ok ok i'm sorry**

**Me: anyways i would like to thank my friend peyton for his help**

Finns POV:

Finn:EVERYBODY MOVE I NEED AND DOCTER.

Finn then see's jason running with his wife saying the same thing.

Finn:JASON COME ON I SEE A DOCTER!

After getting to the docter they got the babies out at the same time.

Finn and jason:Twins! and they started laughing

But for out in the deep forest, two royals are wanting to get revenge and get what they want.

Finn POV:

After 2 weeks of taking care of Fionna and our new baby we named after my mother went to bed and heard a rock hit there window, as they went to check it the baby was gone!

Finn: what just happened!

Fionna: our precious baby!

finn: come on get james up,were going to the candy kingdom,as he noticed the note.

dear finn and and fionna,

You should have fallen in love with us years ago you two so we have taken your baby and james to the candy kingdom.

From, prince gumball and princess bubblegum.

Finn crumbles the note and hears fionna call.

Fionna:WHERES MY BOY!

Finn: we are going to the candy kingdom ok.

As they travel to the kingdom they see there old mom and dad cross there path.

Fionna; hey step mom and dad.

Finn: hey mom and step dad

Jessica: hey whats wrong?

John: yeah is everything ok the step-dad said.

Finn:yeah everythings good.

Jessica: ok but don't forget about your love, and who you are with,as they leave finn and fionna will remember that for a long time.

Just then finn and fionna are knocked out by some candy knights.

They both find each other on a bed.

Pb:hello finn my hero.

Finn: get away from me pb!

Finn looks over to see fionna about to kiss pg.

Finn:NO FIONNA!

Fionna: what do you want finn?

Finn:Fionna are you ok?

Fionna:yeah finn why?

Finn:why are you trying to kiss him?

Fionna: because he's my boyfriend.

Finn:What!

Fionna:yeah

Finn:Prince gumball i am going to kill you for putting that potion in her.

Fionna:What are talking about finn?

Finn:Where are my son and daughter!

Pg:Oh those two,there my children now,mind control idiot!

Finn:Fionna before we came here our mom and dad told us don't forget about our love and who we are!

Fionna:yeah and i love PG now!

Finns heart sank But suddenly out of the darkness came simon.

Simon:Prince Gumball i will not stand for this.

Prince gumball:be gone ghost.

Simon; i am no ghost now i am a living breathing human

Prince gumball:so what human i will not have fionna taken away!

Finn:prince gumball she dosen't love you,you but!

Prince gumball:yes she does!

Then out of nowhere simon saw fionna stab him in his back.

Simon: why fionna!why before falling unconcious.

Finn: NO SIMON,and ment a hit on his head by fionna.

Fionna: objective complete my prince.

Prince gumball:good.

Simon started to get up,heb thought for a moment for a cure,then saw a knife beside him.

Simon:finn he whispered,finn!

Finn:yeah simon?

Simon:kill pg!

Finn: ok simon, he picked up the knife and threw it at pg,and it ripped right into him.

Simon:good work finn.

But before finn could reply he was stabbed in the shoulder seeing pb holding the dagger.

Pb:Finn you will die for that,but before she could she saw james stab her in the back.

Jason:i thought you could use my help.

Finn: thanks jason.

Then they helped simon back up and saw fionna there with a big grin on her face.

she then went over to finn,finn thinking its the end instead he got a huge hug and a kiss.

Fionna: thank you finn!

As they got home everyone went to sleep, but pass the woods, pass ice berg lake, lies the lich snail, getting a plan ready.

**finn:Intense!**

**Me:yep finn.**

**Finn:So whats going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Me: you'll find out!**


	9. Chapter 9:The lich returns!

**The lich**

**Finn: Hey guys and girls were back!**

**Me:yep, and this chapter will be good.**

**Finn: yep then the next could be the mom and dad's death**

**Me: dude what heck.**

**Finn: CRAP!**

James POV:

James: mom, dad i'm home from school!

He startes to hear fighting and went to check on it.

Finn:How are you still aliveyou lich!

Lich king and queen: because those snails got us back, as they were laugghing evily.

He then fealt something kick him in the jaw and saw marshall lee and marceline with green dots in there eyes!

James:What are you two doing!

Marshall:doing what the lich comands!

Fionna:Help someone!

James: mom, but then got knocked out.

Jason: POV

Jason:Finn!Fionna!

Lich Queen and King: Good work you two.

Marcy: anything for our masters while smiling.

Lich: ok now kill jason, while we take over finn and fionna and the boy!

Marshall:yes my lords!

Jason gets his demon sword out.

Jason: glob, how am i going to take on two evil liches, marcy, and marshall lee!

Jane: it won't be so hard.

Jason turns around.

Jason: oh hey jane.

Jason:JANE!

jane: i'm here to help while pulling out the demon sword.

Jason: what about our baby!

Jane: she's with mom and dad.

Jason: ok

Jane: ok when marcy and mashy leave, we get finn, fionna, and there kid!

Jason: ok.

While marcy and marshall fly out the door, they didn't even sense the heart beats.

Jason: ok you distract them!

Jane: you!

Jason kisses jane and they break.

Jason then runs quiety then stabs the lich in the back.

Lich king:AHHHHHH!

Lich queen:NO!

Jane then grabs finn and fionna and james and gets away,while jason has a fight to settle.

Ice god POV:

Ice god: there weak, now lets help our brother and sister!

Ice goddess:Yes now lets go!

Finn POV:What happened where am i?

Ice god: you will be trapped here forever!

Finn:NO!

Ice god:Yes boy, you will die now!

Finn jumps up and kicks ice god in the back.

Finn wakes up from his nightmare.

Finn: Where am i now?

Jason: your ok finn

Finn: oh thank glob!

Jason: you were nearly abducted by the lich!

Finn; oh gob, is fionna ok?

Jane: Where is fionna!

Jason:WHAT DO YOU MEAN!

Jane: i mean She is not in the tent!

Finn:WHAAAAAAT!

Jane: yeah!

Finn: i am going to kill those two!

Jane:Who?

Finn:marceline and marshal lee!(Authors note:guys don't be made at me ok, marcy and marshy are mind controlled so they will not die)

Jason: how do you know it was them?

Finn: I know because you were there!

Jason: WHAT!

Finn: i'm not saying you helped i'm saying you heard when they were talking to the lich!

Jason: OH!

Finn: Now lets move!

Marceline POV:

Marshal lee: man this little girl is so heavy!

Marcy: lets just kill her and turn her into a vampire, and make her work for us and the lich.

Marshy: yeah!

But before marcy could she meet a sword in here stomuch(again not dead only wounded, you guys should know what kills vampires!).

Finn: don't you dare try to do that marcy!

Marcy: What are you going to do puny human!

Finn: what ever is nessacry.

Marceline: ok how bout we make a deal!

Finn: what kind of deal?

Marceline: i was thinking i turn you into a vampire!

Finn: if to save my wife! But first let her run and you have to promise to glob not to go after her ever!

Marcy and marshy:We promise to glob!

After she ran off, finn got ready.

Marcy: get ready human!

Finn prepared himself to turn into a vampire.

**Finn:That was great man, you want to to me into a vampire!**

**Me: don't worry!**

**Finn:i DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!**

**Me:Don't worry finn,someone will stop her!**

**Finn:Who her dad?**

**Me: how did you know?**


	10. Chapter 10:Jake comes in

Vampire or not!

**Finn: i'm still made at you joseph.**

**Me:What did i do?**

**Finn:You want me to be a vampire!**

**Me:You know what finn,shutup you will find out at the end**

**Finn:Ok.**

Finn POV:

But before marceline could bite finn,he saw the ground open up before them

Marceline:Oh NO!

Marshy:What bite him!

But before she could, she saw a blue hand like hand grab her.

Marceline:WHAT!

hunson:MARCELINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

MArcy:what do you think i'm doing!

Hunson:It looks like you are about to bite finn!

Marshy:Cool it grampa before i kill you!

Hunson:Back off marshall i could kill you first seeing how i rule the nitosphere!

Marcy:I will kill this boy!

But before she could marshall bites him for her!

Marshall: yummy blood!

Hunson:NO!

Finn:Hunson abadeer help me!

Hunson: finn, i can't the only way to do that is to get you to prismo!

Finn:Who?

Jake POV:

Jake:Man did it have to end like this!

Prismo: how does the guy know who i am?

Jake:Idk

jake:So what do you think will happen if i wish everything back to normal?

Prismo:Well then finn will never met fionna, jason, jane, and will go back into his old world.

Jake thought for a second.

Jake:OH IK! ok what if i wish i saved him!

Prismo:That could work(Authors note:In this jake never made his wish, i did get some of this idea from another writer who made one of f x fp, so this part of it goes to him)

jake:ok i wish i could save him, but if i want to at anytime come back here!

Prismo: ok!

Jake fades away

Finn POV:a minute before he turns.

Finn get caught by a dogs hand.

Yellow dog:Come on finn!

Finn:Who the fluff are you?

Yellow dog:I'm jake your best bug.

Finn:Oh yeah i remember.I thought you turn into a lich?

Jake:Alternate me.

Before marcy and marshall can chase them, they see a skelton hand stop them.

Lich king:Wait, we will get them after i still hunsons amulet(Also goes to other guys who made this, so credit goes to them to),and then take them down.

Fionna POV:

Fionna thought, i kept running until i hit the camp,then i saw jason with a worried look on his face.

Fionna:Is Something wrong jason?

As Fionna was reaching to poke him, she saw a crown on his head.

Fionna:Oh no,JASON GET THE CROWN OFF YOU!

Jason:But can't you hear them!

Jane comes out saying the same thing.

Gumball POV:After getting brought back to life.

PG:You still got that crown pb?

PB:Yeah i still got the crown you?

PG:yes,Wanna get them back?

PB:Yeah.

PG:Lets go!

After going to there camp site, they knock fionna out then they see finn walk in.

Finn:GUMBALL,bUBBLEGUM,YOU TWO SHOULD BE DEAD!

Jake:WHAAAAAAAAATTT!

Finn:Jake

Finn and jake get knocked out by marcy and marshall.

**Finn:Thats a little better besides the cliff hanger.**

**Me:Yeah,anyways s**


	11. Chapter 11:The lich is back!

Return of ice prince

**Me:I miss mayberry!**

**Finn:SHUTUP!**

**Me: :( ok**

**Finn:Sorry bout this guys.**

**Me:I had a migrane ALL DAY TIL 12:00 PM!**

**Finn:Starting Now!**

Jason POV:

Jason:WHERE AM I!

Ice god:It is your time jason!

Jason:Get the fluff out!

Ice god:Never! boy i will take over the world and become ruler using your body!

Jason quickly takes off the crown, and runs over to get his sword to destroy the when he's about to it gets struck from his hands.

Ice god:I will not let you destory it!

Finn POV:

Finn:I WILL KILL YOU, YOU STUPIED ICE GOD AND GODESS!

Prince gumball: Not if i let that happen!

Marcy:We will take over the universe!

fionna:Yes we will, while showing the green eyes

Lich king:you are a fool finn!

Finn:I am going to kill you all with if i have to even use my hands tied behind my back!

Lich Queen:You really are fooless boy aren't you!

Finn looks over to see a tiny yellow dog.

Finn:Jake? while everyone is talking behind him.

Jake:Yeah man

Finn:Get me the fluff out of this!

Jake:Ok ok calm i brought this for you.  
As he handed him the demom sword.

Finn:Thanks jake.

Jake:No probs man.

But fionna saw finn brake free.

Fionna:Fooless boy, you can' take all 5 of us.

Lich king:Yeah, we will kill you no matter what!

Finn looks down, but hears some russling leaves(Also everyone now finns dad is a little old, but hes like very strong,OMGLOB I TOLD YOU).

Finns dad/gerry:I should of finished you off years ago you lich!

Lich king looks amazed and shocked!

Lich king:Y-Y-Your suppose to be dead old man!

Gerry:Yeah but i kinda killed your advisors!

Lich queen:So i guess its 2 vs 5 then!

Finn:Lets kick some butt dad.

Fionna:Just because your little dad is here dosen't mean you can win!

Jake:actually 3 vs 5!

Lich king:So what its not like you have a demon sword!

finn pulls out the demon sword,same as gerrys.

Lich king:I stand corrected.

Finn:Fionna why are you doing this?

As fionna kisses gumball.

Fionna:Because the i am worthy to the lich!

Finn looks down in sorrow.

Gerry:Prince Bubba Gumball, you will die for this!

The lich queen thinks for a moment then says.

Lich queen:Wait how is fionna able to controll so easy,and not finn?

Lich king:I don't know.

Finn:Lich your a fool!

PB:He should've been controlled from when finn married fionna.

Finn looks down,it was all a trick.

Jake:Lich you will die!

Finn:I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!

(Me:I konw but don't worry guys,fionna will go back to finn, also somehow during all this time, fionna was back to age 24 and so is finn, but jason And jane are 20,maybe the lich)

jason POV:

After jason finally breaks the crown,so does jane, the ice god and goddess are dead!

Jason:Come on!

Jane:Coming.

Jason and jane arrive where finn and them are.

Lich king:oh hey looks who are here,jason jane come on join us.

Jane and jason go over there tricking the lich.

Finn:Why Jason!

Jason:Whispers in his ear while the fights going on.

Jason:Don't worry me and jane are faking it!

Finn:OH!

Jason gets off finn.

Jason:Come on boy fight me.

As the lich goes over there to see finn and jason fight,it backfires.

Finn:LICH!

Jason:LICH! we will kill you!

Lich king:WHAT!]

Finn:You really are foolish!

Jason and finn finally get rid of the lich thru a very bad battle.

As fionna gets her shots finn in the she gets back control of herself.

Fionna:What happened!

Finn:The Mind control has been lifted from you fionna.

Fionna:FINN!

Finn:I thought you never'Coughs up a little blood'loved me!

Fionna:Finn,I have always loved you.

Finn loses conciousness,before breaking the kiss.

PG:Nice work fionna, now lets talk about us!

Fionna:Gets up and says.

Fionna:Ok.

Finn then wakes up, after another 5 months on the ground.

As fionna is walking around, she notices something,finns body is gone!

Fionna startes to cry, because she will never get to see him again.

Finn/Hooded:Fionna, is that you?

Fionna:Who are you?

Finn:Its me,Finn!

Finn starts to see her crying.

Fionna:FINN!I have missed you so much!

Finn:I've missed you to!

Fionna then startes kissing him before,PG walks in.

PG:Hey Fionna,can we,WHAT THE STUFF!HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!

Fionna:Because you can never kill love!

PG:Oh yes i can!

Finn then ducks but was punched in the face,

Finn:You are foolish just like the lich!

PG:She will never love you!

Finn:Actually i think she does.

Pg is about to talk but meets a stab in the back.

Fionna:LETS GET OUT OF AAA!

Finn:OK!

**Me:We meet as soul mates on paris island.**

**Finn:SHUTUP!**

**Me:Oh you can't take good 80's can you?**

**Finn:Ok guys next one is the runaway and the mothers and fathers death!**

**Me:GOODNIGHT!**


	12. Chapter 12:The Runaway or The catch

**The Runaway and the mothers and fathers death OR IS IT!**

**Me:WARSAW RISE!**

**Finn:SHUTUP!**

**Me:You had to decide to tell them didn't you,anyways sorry for the inactivity.**

**Finn:All RIFHTS RESERVED FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS!OWNERS are the ADVENTURE TIME OWNERS/PENWARD!**

**Me:TO the story!**

PBs POV:

PB:Jason we are sending you to hunt down this man!

Jason:Yes m' his name?

PB:Finn.

Jason:Yes mam!But he thought for a moment of who it was but shrugged it off.

Finns POV:

Finn:Fionna,Are you ok?

Fionna lie there crying for a day now.

Fionna:Yes Finn saying with a sad face.

Finn:Come on, you can tell your husband.

Fionna:Well its about our my dad and your mom.

Finn:what do you mean?

Fionna:Well they kinda, t-t-turned into vampires.

Finn:BY WHO!

Fionna:maceline

Finn:HAND ME THAT STAKE!while saying in a dark voice

Fionna:What are you going to do?

Finn:Our own family is against us!

Fionna:At least we still have us right?

Finn:Your right

(Authors note:If you have read Ranger's Apprentice,This part is Ranger's return but they are humanoids,some are humans(Property Of Flanagan)

Ranger:Yeah maybe you are right.

Finn:Who the FLUFF ARE YOU!

Ranger:Names Will,The human.

Finn:WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Will:Their were some orders to have your head,From pb.

Finn:And you will try to kill me!

Will:WHAT?NO!I HATE PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!

Fionna:Oh!

Other Ranger:Yeah!

Finn:WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE SPROUTING FROM.

Other ranger/Halt:Oh we have been frozen for 2000 years,but some of us turned out to be humanoids,but i'm still human.

Fionna:So how are we going to get them back?

Jason:You fools will all die!

Finn:JASON IS THAT YOU?

Jason:What do you want finn the outlaw!

Finn:I AM YOUR BROTHER!

Jason:But,Wait,How,Your dead!

Finn:I am more than alive!

Jason:WHY DOES PB WANT YOU DEAD?

Finn:Because we almost killed PG.

Jason:Oh,Heard anything bout mom and dad?

Finn:I know there vampires now,sadly.

Jason:yeah but their under the lichs control.

Finn:WHAT WE KILLED THE LICHS,wait,Fionna,Are you under the lichs control,noticeing her eyes were green.

Will:I better check up on that.

Fionna:GET AWAY FROM ME FOOLS!

Finn:LICH I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Fionna:Foolish boy,she has never loved you!

The lich king comes in.

Finn:I WILL KILL YOU LICH!

Fionna:Am i relieved to go back to my boyfriend PG?

Lich king:YES!

As fionna walks away finn gets pissed!

Finn:I WILL DO ANYTHING IN MY POWER TO STOP YOU!

Lich king:Boy its you and those humans against me,fionna,pb and pg,my queen,and 4 vampires!While laughing and mocking finn.

Simon petrikov:

After getting control of the crown,still be human,and use ice powers,Simon is back.

Simon:You know lich king,You are a fool!

Lich king:WHAT WHO ARE YOU!

Simon:MY NAME IS SIMON PETRiKOV!And cause of you my dear betty is dead!

Lich king:YOU FOOL,I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU AND ICEQUEEN LATER,BUT HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!

Simon:BECAUSE I HAVE VENGANCE!

Finn:I WILL KILL YOU LICH!

Then the battle begins.

Finn Pulls out the demon sword from his scabbard,as the rangers shot wounding arrows at everybody.

Fionna and finns sword clash.

Finn:FIONNA HOW COULD YOU,I LOVED YOU!

Fionna:Yeah right,i will win and the lich will have won!

Finn and fionna fall swords out of their hands but,fionna wasn't looking at finn,But a blue stone.

Finn:Fionna!

Gumball:FOOL I WILL NOT LET YOU GET HER BACK!

Finn Then Does an overhead cut and finally kills PG.

Fionna:Finn,What happened?

Finn then goes over and kisses her.

Finn:Fionna,Are you back to normal?And do you love me?

Fionna:Of course i love you!

But they were cut off by the lich king and queen coming over to kill them.

Finn:Get out of here fionna.

Fionna kisses him one more time before getting away.

Finn:You will die for this LICH!

**Me:Finn are you happy now?**

**Finn:Yeah thats better!**

**Me:Ok guys maybe a little bit longer for next chapter.**

**Finn:SO yeah guys keep reading!**

**Me:Goodnight!**


	13. Announcement sadly

**Announcement**

**Me:Sorry people, I just want to know if you want this to be the last chapter for the next one, I want to start ice king's story, hint:this is if Marceline was ice kings daughter with betty, anyways betty is dead, no finnona, just simy ok so sorry bout this.**


	14. Chapter 14: finn becomes the ice prince

**Does Fionna love Finn?**

**Random Person: I'm sure finnsfriendice12 is working on the story as we speak.**

**Me: Cause I am and finn, do you think fionna loves you?**

**Finn: Of course she loves me!**

**Me:You sure bro?**

**Fionna:JOSEPH GET OUT OF HERE YOU BUBBLEBUTT!**

**Me: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED, I DON'T own AT! AND I WILL BE ON A LOT SO PM ME!**

**Fionna: SURE LIKE YOU EVER GET ON ANYMORE!**

**ME:SHUTUP FIONNA!**

Finn POV:

Finn: LICH!

LICH:HAHAHAHAHAHA BOY YOU WILL DIE JUST LIKE THE OTHER HUMANS!

Finn: I WILL NEVER DIE, I WILL KEEP BREATHING TIL I DO DIE!

Lich king: JUST BECAUSE FIONNA RUNS OFF MEANS YOU LOVE HER, DOSEN"T MEAN I CAN"T KILL YOU!

Finn slashes his sword at him but meets a punch in the face.

Finn:HEHE, that all you got?!

As the fight continues on somebody in the woods is looking for them.

Hint SIMON POV:

Simon sighs as he remembers betty dying from the lichs hand and starts to shed a tear.

Simon then pulls out a sword and runs for the lich.

Lich king: HAHAhAHA, While having finn on his last legs, pointing his sword at him.

Finn: Well I guess this was a good run, I just hope that fionna will be ok.

Lich is about to stab him but sees a sword in his back.

Lich:AHHHHHH!

PB: WHO DID THAT!

Simon: YOU WILL NOT KILL FINN!

Lich king: Ah if it isn't simon petrikov!

Simon: LICH I WILL KILL YOU!

Lich Queen; How you're a powerless!

Simon: Not yet, I'm not!

Simon pulls out his crown, and puts it on.

Ice simon: , he quickly jumps up and throws the crown off his head, as he takes off the crown, he says stupid crown!

Simon looks over and sees everyone frozen besides finn.

Finn: Thanks Simon.

Simon: Don't Mention it.

Fionna walks up besides finn.

Finn: So what will we do about this lot?

Fionna: I don't know.

Suddenly the lich uses his power to break free.

Lich king: HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU THINK ICE CAN STOP ME! And simon good work you have revived my brother!

Simon:WHAT DO YOU MEAN!

Lich king: Since you put on the crown again, you have revived him, and just to help my brother, look whos with us.

Simon Looks over to see betty beside him.

Betty: Oh simon you are stupied!( AN: Just to say in this idk what finn and fionnas kids ages but I am deciding james is 17 and Sarah james brother is 12) you should know you can't always join the good side!

Simon: I can at least try! Marcy!

Marcy: What do you want mortal!

Simon: Marcy I wrote a song for yah!

Marcy: What could a stupid human sing!

Simon puts the crown on his head.

Simon: Making your way in this world TAKES EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! TAKING A BREAK FROM ALL YOUR WORRIES SURE COULD HELP A LOT! WOULDN'T IT BE NICE TO GET AWAY, WHERE everybody knows your name, where everybody, simon then forced the crown.

Marcy: Simon?

Simon: Yes marcy, I'm sorry.

Lich King: WHAT BUT HO-

Finn sneaks up on the lich and kills him!

Lich Queen: Oh so what now I get the chance to kill one of the last humans on earth!

Sarah starts to sneak up from finn is looking at sarah The lich queen keeps blabbing on.

Finn is about to be killed but he decides something.

Finn: SIMON throw me your crown!

Simon: WHAT FINN NO!

Finn puts the crown on his head( who likes dr horrible?)

Ice finn: Now the nightmares real! Now The lice prince is here! To make you quake with fear, to make the whole world knee-, glob darnnit, as finn forces the crown off his head and sees everyone exept the lich queen frozen soild( Song owned by docter horrible creators), well the lich queens head is sticken out.

Lich Queen: Oh you human boy, you will die!

Fionna: No he won't as fionna sticks the sword in her head killing the lich queen.

Finn: Fionna, the crown, it will make me evil again!

Fionna look over to him with tears in her eyes.

Fionna: I can't lose you finn, not again.

Finn: Fionna You know I still love you-

Fionna: But can't we destroy it?

Finn: I'm sorry fionna, but if we do I will most likely die, and the ice good will come back.

Sarah: But dad, we-we.

Finn: I know.

Simon: Finn, you didn't have to do that.

Finn: Simon it was the only way to stop him, but you need to get back together with your fiancé, ok.

Betty turned back to normal after the lich king died.

Betty: Thank you finn.

James: DAD!

Finn: Don't worry son, just take care of your mom.

James: But dad! I- We can't-.

Finn: Son I know, while I am going insane, please take care of your mother, can you do that for me son?

James: Dad, I can't fight you when your old.

Jason walks over.

Jason: FINN!

Finn: Jason, just listen to me, please my brother please Take care of my family while I am gone.

Jason: Ok.

Finn/ ice prince POV:

20 years later:

Ice prince: Awwwwwww! Ah its such a sad day.

( AN: Fionna has taken some potion to make her 30 and her kids about 18 or 19)

Ice prince walks over to his kingdom with a sad face.

Ice prince: What is going on in my head, its like there's a voice saying to throw the crown in the underworld and or meet someone called fionna.

So ice prince takes a trip to this so called fionna.

Ice prince arrives their and notices he recognizes some stuff.

Ice price: Hello any body home?

The door kicks open with fionna jumping on top of him.

Fionna: What do you want ice prince! But she was not hurting him as much as she didn't want to.

Ice Prince: Fionna, I need your help.

**Me: Ok I think that's enough.**

**Finn: So now I am the ice prince again.**

**Me: Yep but on-**

**Finn: THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THIS STORY!**

**Me: I wasn't finished only for the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Finn: So you lied to our viewers great work.**

**Me: Wait did you just say, darn you finn.**


	15. Chapter 15: The ice prince aga in

**Return of Finn**

**Me: Slipping so GO AHEAD RUN AWAY SAY IT WAS HORRIB-**

**Finn: SHUTUP!**

**Fionna: IT FEELS LIKE MY EARS ARE ABOUT TO FALL OF!**

**Me:Ok people next one will be simon's daughter so be ready i own nothing but pen ward does!**

**Finn: I Bet you wish you owned adventure time!**

**Me: Ok to the story!**

IPs POV:

Fionna: WHAT do you want ice prince

ice Prince: The Crown it told me to find you!

Fionna: What do you mean.

Ice prince: Well i had a dream about something it told me to get a true loves kiss.

Fionna blushes.

Fionna: Well go find your true love.

Ice Prince: Well i don't know where i can(AN: I will start saying IP for ice prince)

Fionna: Ok i'll help,GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THAT IS!

IP leaves and fionna walks back in.

IP:If only I could remember, what their is about that women.

Fionnas Pov:

Fionna: Oh how i miss you finn.

Sarah walks in.

Sarah: Hey mom are you ok?

Fionna: its just i miss your dad.

Sarah: i know.

Ice Princes Pov:

Deep inside the ice princes mind lies finn, through he is about to get out.

Finn: I can't keep holding it down, any deeper. why do i keep trying if i can't get to her. Every move I make is just another mistake i wonder what it would take cause it feels like theres a-.

Crown: Just cause you sing dosen't mean anything!

Finn:Fionna!

Fionnas Pov:

Fionna: Oh my glob!

Sarah: WHAT!

Fionna: My boy friend marshall lee ask to marry me!

Sarah frowns.

Sarah: oh cool.

Finns Pov:

Finn finally get out but the ice prince is now a real figure.

Ice Prince: HAHAHAHAHHAHA BOY

Finn then grabs a sword and stabs him killing the Ip.

Finn: oh gob i have to see my wife.

Finn walks to the house to see fionna and marshall kissing.

Finn: WHAT MY LIFE!

Fionnas Pov:

Fionna: Oh Marshall stop!

Fionna hears screaming.

Fionna: Hey let me check that.

Fionna walks out just to see a hooded figure.

Fionna: What do you want!

Finn/Hooded: Where is your girl sarah?

Fionna: Why?

Finn: I'm one of her friends from school.

Fionna: Ok go ahead and see her.

Sarahs POV:

Sarah: Who are you wait...

Finn: My daughter!

Sarah: How?dad?

Finn: yes sarah i am back.

Sarah startes to cry.

Sarah: Dad fionnas, getting married to Marshall lee!

Finn: oh well if you can please tell her that...

Sarah: What do you mean?

Finn: Shes with Marshall, But i have one question, WHY DOES SHE GET A BOYFRIEND EVERYTIME I DIE!

Fionna Hears screaming at sarahs room.

Fionna: SARAH I'M COMING!

Sarah: see what you did!

Finn/ Hooded: oh uh hey!

Fionna: Wait something about you seems familiar!

Finn: How?

Fionna: Well your human, have blond hair, you must be Sarahs best friend!

Finn: Yeah.

Fionna: Wait theres something else.

Finn: Ms fionna i need to say something.

Fionna: What is it?

Finn: I am your-

Marshall: Hey fionna!

Marshall and fionna start kissing.

Finn: fionna i need to talk to you some where private.

Fionna: Why can't you say it in front of everyone, huh!

Finn: Fionna, I've known you for how many years! how can you not reconize me!

Fionna: I don't Know.

Marshal: C'mon fi lets go.

Marshal and fionna walk out of the room.

Finn: walks over to the telephone hey fionna is it ok if i call my mom?

Fionna: Sure!

Finn: ok lets see simon petrikov, 6745746(Made up number).

Simon: Hello, fionna is that you?

Finn: Simon surley you will reconize me?

Simon: Jason?

Finn: Go up 13 years.

Simon:f-f-f-f-f-f-finn?

Finn: Bingo!

Simon: FINN IT'S YOU I THOUGHT THE CROWN HAD YOU UNDER CONTROL, WAIT ARE YOU ON SPEAKER?

Finn: Uh yeah.

Simon: look behind you!

Finn turns around to see marshall lee behind him.

marshall: So finn you are back, well fionna dosen't know that!

Finn: you lay one hand on her i swear to glob i will kill you!

Fionna: oh hey what are you talking about!

Finn: FIONNA! ITS ME-

Marshall punches him in the face knocking him out.

Fionna is about to unhook the hood.

Marshall: Don't fionna! we don't know what he has.

Finn startes sleep talking.

Finn: Fionna its me finn.

Fionna clasp her moth

Fionna: F-f-finn!

Marshy: NO WAY I AM NOT LETTING YOU HAVE FIONNA! YOU MIGHT OF TAKEN HER AWAY FROM PG BUT NOT ME!

Fionna:Marshall let go!

Marshall: No way you are going to have the time of your life whether you like it or not!  
Finn wakes up, aw my head.

Fionna: FINN!

Finn: FIONNA!

Finn punches marshall in the face. which knockes him out, and tie him back at the house and make a forget spell so he's back to normal.

Fionna then slaps finn.

Finn:What was that for!

Fionna: For loving me.

Then finn and fionna kiss.

**Me: Well that seems to work out great!**

**Fionna: YES I LOVE FINN!**

**Finn: LOVE YOU TO FIONNA!**

**Me: well thats it for sometime, BYE!**

**Finn and Fionna: BYE!**


	16. Announcement number 2

**Another finn's brother announcement!**

**Me: Hello my readers, if you are wondering, I am still continuing the stories that include, simon's daughter, finn's brother, Zombies in Ooo, doctor Finn's blog, and finn in love, So Keep waiting, estimated date for finn's brother is the second of May or maybe even tomorrow or today, so don't worry, also Spoiler: next finn's brother is, Sarahs love interest! K bye!**


End file.
